Traditionally, when one needs to obtain knowledge in a particular field or learn a skill, one can generally learn it from a teacher, through a video tape, or through a personal computer. For example, there are numerous video tapes and CD-ROMs for teaching people foreign language skills and other subjects, such as mathematics, etc. The results of learning through these means are generally acceptable when the skill does not involve performing a cognitive/functional task that requires a sequence of decisions and a corresponding sequence of actions. For example, to train a child or a mentally disabled person to cross a street under different traffic conditions, a video tape would not be effective since the person cannot take appropriate actions when a street under a particular traffic condition is presented to him in the form of a video image. Thus, if the video tape shows a street with a green pedestrian light, the trainee will not learn to decide upon a course of action such as is involved in crossing that street under that condition since the street is not physically present, and their decision/actions have no influence on the observed scenario. Therefore, the effectiveness of this type of training is discounted. On the other hand, to have a teacher to train each trainee in all actual environments would be too costly.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved training tool that trains a trainee in a more effective manner and that allows the trainee to learn to make critical decision and then to safely practice appropriate actions in a simulated environment.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for training a person to learn a cognitive/functional task that requires a sequence of decisions and a corresponding sequence of actions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a cognitive/functional task is decomposed into critical elements and non-critical elements. The critical elements have distinguishing features that are essential to the cognitive/functional task. The critical and non-critical elements are presented to a trainee in a predetermined sequence in a simulated environment through, for example, a virtual reality device. The critical elements may be presented separately and in combination, and then the critical and non-critical elements may be presented in combination.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the trainee is trained to act in accordance with the critical and non-critical elements presented. Furthermore, a data processing system is used to monitor the actions taken by the trainee in the simulated environment in response to the presented critical and non-critical elements. Moreover, the learning receptivity by the trainee is measured. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the learning receptivity is measured by measuring fatigue and attention levels of and learning achievement by the trainee via a brain wave detection device. The detection device detects brain wave signals of the trainee. If the brain wave signals are in a particular stable state, it indicates that the person has a low level of fatigue (absent theta activity and/or stable theta). Another brain wave, alpha is monitored as well. When alpha wave is detected and/or presented to a greater degree, (i.e., there is an altered occurrence to a statistically likely threshold over the current detection level of the particular wave assessed), the person is not paying attention. If the brain wave signals are in low theta and alpha, it indicates that the person has a low level of fatigue and is paying attention. In alternative cases, the training should be temporarily terminated, the trainee should be cued in accord with the particular training level employed and training resumes as learning receptivity is again achieved. Learning achievement is determined by the application of a learning achievement algorithm to the brain wave signals continuously gathered.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a training process may be defined into different levels of complexity for different learning stages and for different trainees. In each level, the critical and non-critical elements are presented in a particular manner. After a training process is completed, the trainee is tested to perform the complete cognitive/functional task in the simulated environment. If the trainee fails the test, the training process may be modified to adapt to the specific training needs of the trainee.
The present invention finds many applications in various fields where training people to perform cognitive/functional tasks is needed, such as in rehabilitating brain-damaged persons, and industrial training, etc.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.